Carter's Secret
by Steelpoodle
Summary: Carter has a secret in his past that may damage his perfect image to the other rangers. What it could be?
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day Mariner Bay, the sun was shining, the wind was gentle and cool, and there were no demons to interrupt Carter's daily run. It wasn't a long run, only eight miles. He did longer run when he was in the Marine Corps.

"I had a pig and his name was Sam! Sunday he was bacon, Monday he was ham!" Carter sang the old running cadence he learned in San Diego. "Grinding my Ka-Bar in the bar, while my donkey runs the farm!" Running always cleared his mind, maybe because he has done so much of it. But being out here in the hills outside Mariner Bay, he felt perfectly at peace.

"Hey, Smoke Chaser! Slow down!" yelled Dana Mitchell. Carter sighed.

_There goes my peaceful run_, he thought as Dana pulled the truck over. "Dana, what's up?"

"General McKnight wants us," Dana explained making Carter groaned. "Basically, he wants to give us his assessment on how we've been doing."

"Fine, but for the record, this is bullshit," Carter growled as he climbed in.

"Noted and agreed," Dana grumbled as the two raced back to the Aquabase. Dana radioed in and asked for a few minutes for Carter to shower so he could be presentable. Captain Mitchell promised Carter that he could get five minutes to shower and shave once he got in, but not a second more. A little bit later, the Lightspeed team stood at attention as General McKnight began lecturing them.

"While I admit that my Cyborg Ranger initiative was a failure, I wasn't completely convinced that you five could turn the tide against the demon threat," McKnight said.

"How long do you think this will take?" Kelsey groaned.

"Five bucks that says that his speech will take so long, that only thing that will stop it will be a demon attack" whispered Joel.

"Ten that he won't notice us going off to fight," Chad replied.

"Shhh," Dana giggled only to be cut off by General McKnight saying her name. The general snapped his fingers and an aid put a file in his hand.

"Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Pink Ranger," McKnight said as he pulled out a pair of reading glasses. "Daughter of Captain William Mitchell and Janet Mitchell. Mother died from breast cancer, and brother lost in a car accident. You graduated from Stanford University, top of your class in pre-med. Took a year off between your sophomore and junior year to become a paramedic, and currently studying to get into med school. Yet you continue to do excellent work as a ranger, your father must be proud."

"I hope so sir," Dana replied standing a little bit taller. Captain Mitchell gave her a small but proud smile.

"Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow Ranger," McKnight continued, making Kelsey squeak in fear. "Comes from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in California, grandfather, father, and brother were graduates of West Point. You, however, majored in physical education at Colorado State University."

"Yes sir," Kelsey uncharacteristically replied in a meek voice.

"Three Olympic gold medals in the modern pentathlon, the triathlon, and cycling, mountain bike race; plus, silvers in cycling BMX and road," McKnight continued. "Not to mention the numerous championships in rock climbing and various other extreme sports. It's clear, why you were chosen to be a ranger, and I'm glad you're continuing to improve."

"Thanks!" Kelsey exclaimed before adding, "Sir, thank you, sir."

"Joel Rawlins," McKnight bellowed making Joel's smirk disappear. "Grew up on a small ranch in Texas, before becoming a mechanic in a local air show. Attended the University of Texas at Austin before joining the Air Force. Was a pilot in the 27th Special Operations Wing, achieved the rank of Staff Sergeant, and received both the Bronze Star and the Air Force Silver Star. After leaving the Air Force, you joined your old air show to become the 'Sky Cowboy,' thus turning it into one of the biggest air circuses in the country." McKnight looked up from Joel's file only to see the Sky Cowboy at attention.

"Despite your earlier performance reviews at first, you clearly have grown as a ranger," McKnight said. "Dr. Fairweather has given exceptional great reviews." Hearing that statement, Dr. Angela Fairweather cleared her throat in embarrassment making Joel grin like an idiot.

"Thank you, sir," Joel said as he shot Angela a wink. Turning toward the blue ranger, the general continued.

"Chad Lee, the son of Japanese immigrants," McKnight said, "Olympic gold medals in karate and judo, silver in boxing, and a bronze in wrestling. You received a bachelor's in science in marine biology from Oregon State University, before becoming a member of Navy SEAL Team 10. You left navy as a Petty Officer Second Class with one Purple Heart, one Bronze Star, and one Silver Star. After that, you were a trainer at Ocean World?"

"I was working on my master's degree, sir," Chad explained. "My thesis in on the behavior of Orcas in captivity compared to the wild."

"I see," McKnight grunted. "Well, thank you for your service and keep up the good work as the blue ranger."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir," replied Chad. McKnight turned to Carter who stood like a statue.

"Carter Grayson, a Hollywood marine I see," McKnight read. "1st Marine Recon Battalion, a Gunnery Sergeant, two Purple Hearts, one Bronze Star, one Silver Star, one Navy Cross, and one recommendation for the Medal of Honor for saving several civilians and injured team members from terrorists despite being injured yourself. After leaving, Marine Corps, you joined the Mariner Bay Fire Department where your bravery and leadership made you the clear leader of this team."

"Thank yo…" Carter started until McKnight cut him off.

"However, there is this incident that happened while your team was on leave in Seoul. You were thrown into the brig for a night after participating in a brawl that left several military officers and enlisted members injured," inquired McKnight. "A young Navy ensign and graduate from the Naval Academy claimed you dislocated his jaw. However, no charges were made, but it seems, therefore, this is the reason why you didn't receive the Medal of Honor. Do you have anything further to say about the incident?"

"Semper fi!" snapped Carter making Captain Mitchell laugh and his teammates stare at him in shock.

"I thought as much," McKnight sighed as he snapped the filed shut. Addressing the rangers, "You all have done well and continue to do so. Dismiss." The rangers saluted the general as the filed out. McKnight turned to Captain Mitchell.

"Well, sir?" Mitchell asked. McKnight sighed and shook his head.

"It explains why he tried to run a demon over with a truck," the general said, gesturing toward Carter.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter sat down in the Aquabase cafeteria; his mouth watering due to the scent of the Salisbury steak. Before he could take a bite, his fellow rangers and Dr. Fairweather flopped down next to him. Carter blinked, "What's up…?"

"Carter, tell us about this bar fight?" asked Joel. Carter winced at the memory which only made everyone else lean in closer. "And spending the night in jail. Tsk, tsk."

"It's no big deal," Carter said.

"Then tell us about it," replied Kelsey as she inched her chair closer.

"Why don't you asked Dana, she's read my file," Carter pointed out, gesturing toward the pink ranger with his fork.

"I read the summary of why you should be Red Ranger," Dana said as she stole a French fry from Carter's plate. "I never saw anything about you being sent to jail, let alone being a bar fight."

"Same here," Angela said.

"Come on, I was a little wild when I was younger," Carter began.

"Carter? You, wild?" Chad snickered as the others joined in. Carter looked at them, completely confused.

"What you are talking about?" asked Carter.

"Carter, take a look at us," Joel said. "Chad and I are both former special forces. He and Kelsey are Olympic athletes, and Dana is training to be a doctor. Despite all that, you are still seen as the paragon of a Lightspeed Ranger."

"You're like the Pope of Power Rangers," Kelsey pointed out. "The Patron Saint of Lightspeed."

"I'm not…," stuttered Carter.

"Yes, you are Carter," Dana said.

"Carter, you are the best shot, the best driver, the best everything," Chad said.

"So, we would like to hear about a time where you weren't perfect," Joel said. Carter sighed and put down his eating utensils.

"Okay, okay," Carter said. "So, when I was in the Marine Corps just finished with a big mission. The higher-ups informed us that we were getting leave. So naturally, we were hyped. Anyway, we get to Seoul, and my men and I did the natural thing."

"You and your merry band of jarheads found the nearest bar?" asked Chad. Carter's eyes narrowed as the other rangers started to laugh.

"Yes, well we began drinking and drinking," continued Carter. "We then stuffed ourselves and then drank some more. Well, as we were partying some sailors from the base showed up and some of the local girls."

"I think I know where this is going," giggled Angela.

"Eventually, my buddies started going up to the ladies and asking them to dance," Carter sighed. "Now one of these girls was a total knock out and I, of course, asked her to dance."

"A total knockout, huh?" Dana inquired as leaned in closer to Carter. "What did she say?"

_I'm not sure I like Dana's tone_, Carter thought before continuing his story. "She said yes, but her date, an ensign, didn't like it. I had been drinking a lot and just laughed at the guy. Well, insults were thrown back and forth until finally, the guy ordered me to leave his date alone."

"You're kidding me!" gasped Chad.

"I don't believe it!" Joel cried.

"He did and I told him to take his orders and shove it up to his ass," Carter said sheepishly. "The ensign threw a punch that I block, so I then countered. I sent him flying back into a couple of guys and then well…"

"A fight broke out?" Dana suggested.

"Yep, and I may have yelled out, 'Come on you son of bitches, do you want to live forever!" Carter muttered awkwardly.

"You didn't?!" Kelsey cried out. Carter nodded which may the others howl with laughter. Carter rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So, it was marines versus sailors, and we ended up destroying the bar," Carter said. "Well, the SP's came by to break it up."

"SP's?" Angela asked.

"Shore Patrol," Chad explained. "They're what the Navy called the military police."

"So, the SP's came in, but I was too drunk and too pissed the care," Carter continued. "I sort of punched a member of the Shore Patrol."

"Sort of? Carter, you fought the law!" laughed Joel, the other laughed much to Carter's embarrassment.

"And then you were arrested?" giggled Dana.

"No," Carter replied which only made everyone laugh harder. "I fought my way outside, and well, I felt the call of nature. So, I relieved myself on one of the SPs' vehicles."

"You pissed on a cop car?" squealed Kelsey. "Carter, you naughty boy! Then you were…"

"No, not yet," Carter sighed.

"There's more?!" Angela gasped.

"I shuffled off and found myself heading to another part of town," Carter mumbled. "I was arrested at what I thought was a respectable hotel, but it turned out to a place of ill repute."

"What do you mean 'a place of ill repute…" Joel pondered until his face light up with understanding. Roaring with laughter, "Carter you dog! You went to a brothel!"

"I didn't know what it was!" snapped Carter as he angrily stood up. "I was drunk, and I can't read Korean! How was I supposed to know?" However, everybody was too busy laughing.

"So how did you managed to get only one night?" laughed Dana.

"I had a perfect record, my CO pulled a few strings," Carter muttered. "Plus, it was near the end of my tour."

"Oh God," Chad laughed. "I'm so glad to hear that you were grown in a lab!"

"Or crashed landed on earth from an exploding planet," squealed Kelsey.

"Or sprung from the head of Zeus," Angela snorted.

"Carter Effing Grayson is just a hard-drinking, hard-fighting devil dog!" Joel cried out.

"Ooh-rah," Carter growled which only made them laugh harder.

"That was too funny," Dana giggled as she and the rest got up from the table.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," Carter muttered to himself as he picked at his now cold steak.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter lounged on his couch in his apartment at the Aquabase, watching ESPN when he heard a knock at his door. Opening it up, he saw Dana leaning in the door frame with two glass and a bottle of bourbon in her hand.

"Hey Carter, can I buy you a drink?" she asked in a cutesy way. _She wants something_, Carter thought. _Dana hates bourbon, but that's my favorite brand._

"Sure, come in," Carter said as he gestured Dana to his couch. Dana sat down and poured two glasses. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Dana replied as they clinked their glasses. Carter did his best not to laugh as Dana tried not to make a face as she swallowed the bourbon.

"Alright, what do you want?" Carter asked as he leaned back on the couch. Dana blushed slightly.

"That obvious?" Dana inquired. Carter gestured toward the glass in her hand. "Fair enough. I have a question about your arrest."

"Dana!" Carter groaned. Dana raised her hand.

"Carter, if you're so ashamed of that night, explain your response to the general?" asked Dana. Carter sighed and took another sip of bourbon.

"Honestly, because it was nice to let loose," Carter said quietly. "I've always wanted to be a hero like the firefighter who saved me, but I know that everyone thinks I'm perfect. I sometimes feel that along with pressure I place on myself, people place pressure on me to be perfect. While I know I messed up that night but when it was over, my men were proud of me. I wasn't this Mr. Perfect, but one of the guys."

"You are one of the guys, Carter," Dana smiled as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Yet, you guys still see me as the 'Patron Saint of Lightspeed'," Carter pointed out.

"Getting tossed into the drunk tank does seem out of character," Dana replied.

"Maybe, but it was nice to a little bad," Carter chuckled. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not proud of that night, but I'm not ashamed of it. That's why I reacted to the general like that." Dana took another drink of bourbon but made a face making Carter laughed.

"You are a unique man," Dana choked, making Carter laugh even harder.


End file.
